


Run

by ebonypsyche



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crossover, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-23
Updated: 2011-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonypsyche/pseuds/ebonypsyche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's excitement, danger, and familiar when they run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run

He runs with her because he sees himself in her. He sees someone who needs to escape, someone born to not be tied down. She's 16 and 90 at the same time and he knows that he mirrors that quality. He sees a child who has seen too much and an adult who needs to see more.

He takes her by the hand, excitement and danger pumping through him, and runs.

She runs with him because she was him. Burying herself in being chosen, being better, _being more than human_ \- just like the Doctor. Faith quirks her eyebrows at his behavior when it is spontaneously predictable. He telegraphs his pain with smiles the way she does with punches and Faith knows this. Knows him.

She takes his hand, excitement and danger mixing with her oxygen, and runs.

They run because it's what they know how to do.

They run because they can.


End file.
